Pokemon Glaring Gold and Shining Silver
A tale of treachery, friendship, and laughter occurs in Johto as Gold and Crystal journey through Johto while battling the young thief known only as Silver. Characters * Gold/Hiroki: A kind young boy who is very greedy, he has a crush on Crystal, and works for Prof. Elm as an intern at his Lab, and later on, he works as an Advertizer of the Bike Shop. His team currently consists of a Cyndaquil(Nicknamed "Quil") and an Aipom(Nicknamed "PomPom"). His birth name is Hiroki, but because of his outfit's spots where it is gold, everyone calls him Gold. * Silver/Kamon: A cruel young boy who is very deceitful, he is an agent of Team Rocket, his Pokemon are a Sneasel, Tootodile, Nidoking, Magnemite, and Zubat. His real name is Kamon, but he hates it, and uses the codename Silver. * Crystal/Kris: A beautiful girl who works as one of Prof. Elm's Aides, she has been friends with Gold since they were kids, and her Pokemon include a Chikorita(Nicknamed "Rosa") and a Pokemon Egg. Her full name if Crystal, but she also goes by Kris. * Joey: A friend of Gold, he is dedicated to being a Pokemon Master, using only his Rattata, although he has tried to capture only other Pokemon, like Pidgeys and Caterpies. * The Johto Gym Leaders/Johto Pokemon League Counsel: A group of eight Gym Leaders, each one specializes in a certain Type of Pokemon. ** Falkner: A Policeman who specializes in Flying Pokemon. He is friends with the Sages of Sprout Tower. His Team consists of a Hoothoot, Pidgeotto, and a Skarmory. ** Bugsy: A Bug Catcher and Researcher who specializes in Bug Pokemon. He is friends with the Ruins of Alph Researchers. His Team consists of a Kakuna, Metapod, Spinarak, and a Scyther. ** Whitney: A Farmer who specializes in Normal Pokemon. She is best friends with DJ Mary. Her team consists of a Clefairy, Jigglypuff, and Miltank. ** Morty: A Psychic who guards the Tin Tower, he loves Ghost Types. His best friend is Eusine. His team consists of Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar. ** Jasmine: The keeper of the Olivine Lighthouse, she uses Steel Pokemon. Her best friends are the Sailors of Olivine and her Ampharos, Amphy. She uses a Team consisting of two Magnemites and a Steelix. ** Chuck: A Blackbelt, he owns the Cianwood Dojo, and his Wife runs the Medicine Shop, he uses Fighting Pokemon. His best friends are his students. His team consists of Machoke, Primeape, and a Poliwrath. ** Pryce: A handicapped Ice Sculptor, he use his Ice Pokemon to make ice sculptures. He has no friends, and is cold and distant. He uses a Delibird, Lapras, Jynx, Dewgong, and a Piloswine, but he doesn't use every one of them in Gym Battles. ** Clair: Lance's cousin, she is the Dragon Den's guardian, she uses Dragon Pokemon. She is friends with the Dragon Tamers and Cool Trainers in her Gym. She uses a Gyrados, Dragonair, and a Kingdra. * Kevin: A rough boy who loves tough Pokemon, he participated in the Silver Conference, but didn't beat Gold in the preliminaries. He used an Arcanine. * Devan: A French star with long hair, he is from Hoenn, and even uses an Exploud as his main Pokemon. He entered the Silver Conference and battled against Gold. * Mary and Marie: A Twin duo who participated in the Silver Conference together, using their Clefable and Wigglytuff in the Doubnle Battle Round. They lost to Gold. * Nazz: A Beauty that battled Silver, she fell in love with him, and tried to use her Corsola to make him love her, but she lost. * Edd: A smart boy who thought he could beat Silver with his brains, he tried to use a Haunter, but lost. * Geki: A BlackBelt who fought against Silver in the Double Battle Round. He used a Tyranitar and Ursaring. * Ralph: A cowboy who competed against Gold in the Final Rounds, he used a Tauros, Flareon, Skarmory, Ampharos, Rapidash, and a Houndoom, but still he lost. * Ricky: A Cool Trainer, he battled Gold as his final opponent. He used a Gengar, Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Umbreon, and Espeon, but he lost. * Kayla: A Lass, she battled Silver as his final opponent, but didn't win. She used an Electabuzz, Arcanine, Gyrados, Fearow, Golem, and an Umbreon. * The Johto Elite Four: The elite group of Trainers in Johto, after you win the Pokemon League, you may face them. Each specializes in a Special Type of Pokemon. ** Will (PGGSS): A masked Psychic, he works as an Entertainer and uses Psychic types. He uses a Pokemon Team consisting of Jynx, Xatu, Exeggutor, Girafarig, and Espeon. ** Koga: A Ninja, he used to be a Gym Leader and runs a Ninja School, he uses Poison types. He uses a Pokemon Team consisting of Ariados, Arbok, Golbat, Weezing, and Muk. ** Bruno: A Bodybuilder/Black Belt, he trains in mountainous areas, and uses Fighting Pokemon. He uses a Pokemon Team consisting of Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Hitmontop, Machamp, and Primeape. ** Karen: A dark old lady, she loves the Dark type of Pokemon. She uses a Pokemon Team consisting of Sneasel, Murkrow, Gengar, Vileplume, and Houndoom. ** Lance: The Champion, he uses Dragon types, and is the son of a famous Dragon Tamer. He uses a Pokemon Team consisting of Gyrados, two Dragonairs, a Charizard, Aerodactyl, and a Dragonite. * The Kanto Gym Leaders/Kanto Battling High Counsel: Eight elite Trainers that have each battled the reinging World Champion, Red Fire, except for Janine. ** Brock: A girl-obsessed Hiker who helps out at the Pokemon Center, he uses Rock types. The Kanto counterpart of Jasmine. He uses a Golem, Onix, Omastar, and Kabutops. ** Misty: A kind Surfer, she dreams of taking a boyfriend to the Cerulean Cape, she uses Water types. The Kanto counterpart to Clair. She uses a Golduck, Starmie, Dewgong, and Seaking. ** Lt. Surge: A rough and tough war general, he is the captain of the SS Anne and loves the Electric type. The Kanto counterpart to Chuck. Uses an Electabuzz, Electrode, Raichu, and a Magneton. ** Erika: A young maiden who creates perfumes, she uses Grass Pokemon. She's the counterpart to Whitney. She uses a Gloom, Victreebel, Tangela, and Vileplume. ** Sabrina: A cold and silent Psychic, she uses Psychic Pokemon. She's the counterpart to Morty. She uses an Alakazam, Espeon, Mr. Mime, and a Gengar. ** Janine: A young Ninja, she is Koga's daughter, and uses Poison Pokemon. She's the counterpart to Bugsy. She uses a Crobat, Ariados, Arbok, and a Weezing, and has been shown using a Starmie like a shuriken. ** Blaine: An old scientist, his town burned down and now, he's hiding out in a cave. He's Pryce's counterpart. He uses a Magcargo, Rapidash, Magmar, and a Arcanine. ** Blue Oak: A cocky Trainer, he used to be Champion, but took the Gym Leader Test when Red beat him. He's Falkner's counterpart, and was Red's rival. He uses a Blastoise, Charizard, Venusaur, Alakazam, Rhydon, and a Pidgeot. * Red Fire: The reinging World Champion, he is training in Mt. Silver, looking for the ultimate battle. His best friends are Blue and his Pikachu. He uses a Pikachu, Snorlax, Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, and an Espeon. Category:Fan Fiction